The Truth of Davis Adelbert
by Kuro -Boy K
Summary: It's about a teenage boy who was molested by his uncle and now dislikes people, males more so. He hates having to deal with obnoxious people and gets his wish to go to a boarding school. Note: There will most likely be no sex scenes.


Have you ever noticed how much a person sounds like a pig when they eat in a class? Especially those who eat the chips or snack mixes in the bags. How they reach in and the bag makes a chain of crinkling noises. Then they put the chip or pretzel into their mouth. The first crunch they have their mouth open, and the sound seems to echo in the room. Then they chew and chew and chew. All you can hear is the food in their mouth being ground and chomped. You can imagine the disgusting sight the food now has become. The there's that person who always taps their feet. You just want to reach across the table and smack them as hard as you can on the face. There's the teacher who talks continuously. Who really should just shut up.

Davis leaned over his book and scratch paper. His brow was knitted together as he tried to keep his focus. His mechanical pencil was griped in his right hand and his hand tensed again and again as he fought to keep control of his rage. His teeth were gritted and all that ran through his head were thoughts of murder, violence, torture, and maiming.

Davis was currently attending a public school. Although his parents were among the top of the list of wealthy people living in the area. They had decided that they wanted Davis to live a "normal" life. Note the quotation marks. But just a few weeks ago Davis managed to convince them that it was a good idea for him to go to a private school.

"I've lived a 'normal' life for 15 years now. I believe I can grasp their workings easily. But I have not had much experience with the higher class way of living. Only on the rare occasions where you guys are forced to throw a get together, party, whatever you want to call it, for your peers. Plus if I go to a private school I'll have a better shot at the elite colleges." Davis expounded to his parents as they sat on the sofa and gave him their apt attention. He stood before them watching as their thoughts somewhat readable in their eyes. His mother looked at his father and they nodded to each other in understanding. Turning their attention back to Davis his father stated, "If that is what you want and think is best. All we want you to do is research and choose the school you want to attend and we'll send you there. But as custom we'll have to invite our 'peers' for a 'get together'." His father grinned impishly, and Davis gave a groan of regret. "Fine... I'll go and pick the school now." Davis tromped off to his room. His parents chuckled and went to their tasks.

Davis sighed and gave up hope on concentrating on work. He gently closed his text book and commenced to doodling on his scratch paper. He was quite fond of drawing or sketching. He did it as much as he could. Taking every opportune chance of free time to whip out his sketch book and start a piece of work. So he took the time that he couldn't concentrate and doodled a character on the empty space of his paper. While he drew he thought of what would happen today and then Saturday, and finally Sunday. Today he would pack all the needed things. He had chosen a boarding school to go to. Saturday as the day his parents peers would show up with their sniveling kids for Davis's going away party slash 16th birthday party. Then Sunday he'd be off to what he had dreamed of. A school where the students were not complete slobs and annoying as hell.

The bell rang. Biology was finished. Davis rounded up his belonging and neatly put them in his backpack. He was one of the most organized people at the school. It had to do with his up bringing, but it was mostly because of his OCD. His room was always neat and tidy. So was anywhere else that he put his stuff. It was easy to find his things and it took a little stress out of his life. No worrying about losing things.

Lunch was a bore except for his English teacher. Davis went straight to his third period class and like always the classroom door was left slightly open. Even if the door itself was locked. His English teacher Ms. Brewer let him sit in class and eat while she went about unfinished work. Davis had four items in his lunch. An organic mozzarella string cheese, an organic strawberry Horizon milk, an organic chocolate chip granola bar, and an organic panda chocolate and vanilla pudding cup. His mother was insistent on him being on an organic diet. No additives and chemicals. That annoying crock of shit.

Today while Davis ate, he found himself wondering if he could ever go crazy. He often pondered on this subject. He had the makings of someone bound to go mentally insane sooner or later.

"What's planned for the weekend Davis?" Ms. Brewer asked finding a way to avoid her work. Davis swallowed the last bit of his cheese. "Actually, I'll be going to a new school starting Monday." Ms. Brewer gave a sad look, "I'll miss our lunch time discussions." Davis smiled, "Yeah. I will too..." There was a pause of silence. "I'm turning 16 tomorrow. At around five in the morning." Davis said to break the silence scratching his nose with his index finger. "Really?! What're you going to do?" Ms. Brewer was excited. She loved hearing about what people do. "My parents are throwing me a big shin-dig. All their friends and their kids, which some are my friends." "Oh that'll be nice. Is there anything specific you're hoping for?" She pushed the pile of papers she needed to grade aside. "The only thing I wanted was to go to a boarding school. And I got that. I'll probably get a whole bunch-a crap I don't need. People with a lot of money tend to spend it frivolously." Davis turned his mouth up, thinking. Ms. Brewer let out a laugh. Davis blushed, "What's so funny?" He felt embarrassed, his ears were on fire. "Oh, nothing. Just how blunt you are sometimes. It's quite refreshing though... Yeah. I'm definitely gonna miss our lunch time together." She smiled and went back to grading. Davis quietly began to eat his panda pudding.

Fourth period rolled along and Davis had Low Impact Fitness. It was basically a walking class. You're probably thinking it's easy. It's not. You have to walk 4 miles continuously in an hour time span. But today it was raining outside so the teacher decided to show a movie about bulimia. The lights were off and most of the students weren't even paying attention. Davis included. He was starring at his crotch. Fascinated by the tent that was made when he sat. He wasn't erect or anything, but his pants always had a tent. It was probably because he wore really baggy pants. The entire period he just starred at his crotch, sometimes looking up to see what the hell was going on in the movie. A gross greasy Hispanic guy with quite long hair made a V with his index finger and middle finger. Then put it in front of his mouth and flicked his tongue between it. Hew was making this motion at a thirteen year old girl. She was the one that had bulimia.

It disgusted Davis and he had to look away. He watched a couple of the preppie girls in front of him. They were talking enthusiastically about something. He didn't care to know. So he fiddled with his binder.

School was over and Davis stood with his friends in the schools courtyard, awaiting the bus. He didn't really talk with his friends. They were talking about some stupid shit. He was sad, because his favourite friend Nina was sick so she wasn't there. Normally when she was there she'd cling to Davis. Which wasn't really anything special. A lot of girls clung to him. He couldn't get rid of them. But today no one tried to cling to him, since they were so engrossed in the groups discussion about penises. So Davis was stuck watching the other kids around. His eyes caught a girl who had just recently asked him out and he turned her down.

Davis had a reputation for being a player or ladies man. Which was wrong, but he was able to coolly turn girls down. Davis was frequently asked out by many girls. Girls now a days didn't seem to understand that they weren't supposed to ask guys out. It was the guy's job to go after the girl. With males, if they don't pursue the female they don't really like them. And so it always ends up bad when the girl asks them out. And girls will probably argue with Davis about this deduction. But the guy that they asked out either doesn't like them, is just using them for sex, or is cheating on them at the moment. Davis was a male. He understood how males worked. More so than any girl that may think she knows how guys work.

Davis's internal clock kicked in and he went to where his bus picked him up as the first bus rolled along. Another thing he was known for. But that was more tied in with his group of friends than around the school in a whole.

The Bus ride was always torturous. The only thing that saved Davis was his iPod. It was jam packed with a variety of music. From Disturbed to Britnney Spears, and Good Charlotte, Hoobastank, P!nk and Katty Perry throw in between. Right now he was listening to If U Seek Amy, which if you sounded it out slowly it sounded sorta like; F-U-C-K ME. Which makes the video for the song make sense. It was entertaining and Davis enjoyed listening to it as he watched the scenery go by. He always sat in the back left seat. No one ever sat with him. Which was what he preferred. So Close, So Far by Hoobastank came on, and he fought the urge to sing along.

Davis was dropped off with Charley and Katie at the middle class homes. The fact that Davis came from a wealthy family was still unknown by everyone at his school. He was incognito. Waving bye to Charley and Katie he trudge up a huge hill that led to the upper class homes, while Charley and Katie disappeared into the maze of middle class homes.

Walking into his home, which was more like a small mansion, Davis slipped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed the organic grape juice. Twisting off the cap he chugged about a cup straight out of the bottle. Quickly before his mother or father walked in he twisted the cap back on in slid it onto the top shelf. Bending down he reached into the back and grabbed a pudding. His panda pudding. It wasn't really panda pudding, he called it that because it had a picture of a panda on it. He loved the taste even though it was soy. That was the strange thing about soy. It tasted disgusting at first, but after the first time you got used to it and it started tasting delicious. Or maybe that was just Davis, 'cause his father could beg to differ.

With his panda pudding and a spoon in hand, Davis proceeded up the stairs to his room. Closing the door behind him he flung his backpack next to his desk and then tossed his pudding cup and spoon onto the bed. Pressing the on button on his computer he heard it whir to life and the log on screen pop on. He turned on his iTunes and played Hoobastank's album Fornever.

Davis jumped onto his bad causing his panda pudding cup to jump up and then land back on the bed. He grabbed it and found the spoon. crossing his legs he sat up on his bed and pulled the lid off the pudding. He licked it clean and set it on his covers, digging his spoon in and popping it into his mouth. It was wonderful.

Finishing his pudding Davis threw the cup and lid into his little trash can and set the spoon on his end table. He walked to his closet and slid open the door. He got down on his knees and proceeded to crawl beneath the hanging clothes to the back. He pushed a hidden button and a two foot by two foot opening appeared. He slipped in and then got up on his knees. He pushed another button and the opening closed making it blend into the wall. He was in another room, but this one had no doors and only one small window. It was Davis's sanctum. It had bookshelves, a sofa, an entertainment system, a coffee table, a cabinet, a small fridge, a sink, a cat bed, and a litter box in a far corner near the window. The bookshelves were filled with novels, novellas, books, manga, manga novels, video games, movies, anime, and cartoons. The cabinet held junk food that was not organic, dry and wet cat food, cat treats, and dishes.

His cat, Arthur, was in his bed napping, but woke up when Davis entered. Giving a cute little meow he ran to Davis and leaped in to his arms. "Hey Arthur." Davis cooed and stroked Arthur's fur. He plopped on the sofa and grabbed the remote. Switching on the TV he put on the movie Role Models. Letting Arthur go, he curled up into a ball on the sofa. Davis got up. "Ahh! That's right I still have to pack." Jogging to the hidden opening he pressed the button and opened it. Crawling through it, this time he left it open. His music was still playing on his computer and he pulled a suitcase out of the closet.

Davis carried the suitcase over to his bed and set it down. Zipping it open he went back to the closet and grabbed a few random tops. Mostly his favourite t-shirts, wife beaters and dress shirts. He walked back to his bed and folded the tops and carefully put them in the suitcase. He did the same with bottoms; boxers, shorts, jeans shorts, jean pants, slacks, and flannel bottoms. Next he grabbed some socks, different colors. He snagged different ties, and a few different pairs of shoes. Davis went to his dresser and snatched the box he used for his accessories; necklaces, rings, earrings, buttons, and pins. Finally he grabbed his hats and stuffed them in the suitcase. Skipping to his desk he pulled open a drawer and grabbed his lap top and it's cords. This he put in between clothes to keep it safe. Finally done he zipped up the suitcase and went over to his computer and shut it down. Before strolling back to his closet he locked his bedroom door, in case someone came looking for him and they'd know he was in his room probably sleeping. He often took naps when he got home from school. Often sleeping all the way until the next day. Grabbing his soft wolf blanket, Davis crawled back through the hole and pushed the button to close it. He walked back to the sofa and sat down pulling the blanket over him. He watched Role Models, and laughed to himself.

During Role Models Davis had fallen asleep. He was woken up by Arthur licking his nose. Davis's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. Arthur was flung off of Davis's chest and landed with a plop on the other side of the couch. "Oh... Sorry Arthur." Arthur gave a snippy meow and jumped off the sofa, walking indignantly to his bed. Davis couldn't stifle his laugh. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was ten at night. "I ought to take a shower..." Davis mumbled to himself, turning the TV off and standing up. He stretched upwards bringing himself on his toes and felt his back crack. "Raahhhnn..." He headed to the opening and pressed the button. Crawling through he closed it behind him and stood up in his closet.

The house was quiet. Davis was careful to quietly pad through the hall and to his bathroom.

The bathroom was a decent size. Average at the most. Davis opened a cabinet and pulled out a maroon coloured towel and set it on the towel bar attached to the glass shower door. Which reminded him of the time that his uncle Chris had closed the door to the shower in the guest bathroom and it shattered. It was hilarious. He didn't even slam it shut and it just broke. He got a cut between his big toe and the second toe. Davis had to help him into another bathroom and clean it, bandage, all that first-aid crap. But it wasn't a pleasant memory to Davis.

After Davis had fixed him up his uncle made a move on him. Chris stood up, bent to his left side slightly to keep pressure off his cut, and wrapped his arm around Davis's waist. Davis froze, "What're you doing uncle Chris?" His voice went up a pitch. "Mmm?" Was all that Chris responded with as he craned his neck down to nuzzle the nape of Davis's neck where his auburn hair ended in small strands. There were footsteps coming down the hall towards the bathroom and the door started to creak open. His uncle nudged him away and sat back down on the shelf. "Ah there you two are. How's your foot feeling?" Davis's mom had walked in and smiled. "I just remembered I have some homework to finish!" With that Davis bolted out of the bathroom and to his room. Once in his room he closed the door and locked it.

There were many other times that his uncle Chris felt him up, molested him, and even managed to rape him. Which instilled a mass of fear in Davis whenever his father announced that his uncle Chris would be coming to visit. It was during those visits when Davis tried his beast to be locked in his room or spend nights at his friends house. Anything to keep away from his uncle. But at least 2 out of 3 times that his uncle visited his parents would make sure he spent at least a day at home with his uncle. And Davis dreaded those days, because most of the time they were days when his parents went to parties with their peers. He would be left alone in the mansion of a house with his uncle.

Davis shook his head to bring himself back to the present. A shiver ran down his spine. "Gotta stop with those flash backs..." He mumbled and turned the shower on. Quickly striping his clothes he stepped into the shower and closed the door.

The warm water ran down his skin and comforted him. Fighting of the shivers he got from his memories. Showers always relaxed him, soothed him, comforted him. He scrubbed his short hair and then rinsed the froth away.

After Davis had finished his shower he returned to his room. Like clock work, he turned around, closed the door and locked it. Then made his way to his closet, got down on his knees, pressed the button, and crawled through the opening. On the other side he pushed the button again and then stood up. Arthur was asleep in his bed. Quietly padding to the coffee table, he snatched the TV remote and clicked the TV on. Definitely , Maybe was on. Davis tossed the remote onto the couch and turned to the end table where an alarm clock sat. He set the alarm to go off at six in the morning, and grabbed his book Running With Scissors. Plopping down on the sofa he opened his book and read. He was reading the part where Neil Bookman basically raped Augusten in the mouth. He was getting turned on. "Goddammit... Why do I get turned on by gay shit? This is all Chris's fault." Davis said to himself tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

Davis closed the book and set it on the coffee table. Wiping his eyes to get rid of the tears, he buried himself under the blanket and fell asleep.


End file.
